Rednid
Rednid is the femslash ship between Enid and Red Action from the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes fandom. Canon Enid and Red Action are friends, as they often hang out with each other, and even follow each other on Social Media. At first, Enid only knew Red Action through Social Media.You're Everybody's Sidekick (103) After seeing her in person and them hanging out they form a friendship.Back in Red Action (138) After that, they began hanging out with each other often. Enid is shown (and is also implied) to have a crush on Red Action, as she sometimes blushing and is a little nervous around Red. K.O. at one point asked Enid if she knew Red Action, and Enid replied with not really, but that she sees Red Action around and follows her online a bit. IN THE BEGINNING, Enid scrolls through Red Action's social media feed while working on a slow day at the bodega, perplexed that a "cool" girl from the year 301X would want to hang around the plaza in the year 201X. Red comes in to buy gum and alleges that her friends bailed on her. She offers Enid an invitation to hang out together, and she accepts. Enid hangs out with Red Action and they go for a cruise through the Danger Zone in Red's Hover Tank. They enjoy their ride until they are confronted by the Hue Troop which appears through a time portal. Blue Power announces that they have traveled to the past to arrest Red. At first, Red awkwardly dismisses the Hue Troopers as "road performance artists" and blows past them. Hue Troop pursues in their vehicles. Enid and Red find themselves in a pitched road battle until they temporarily elude them. Enid expresses her suspicion that there was something more "personal" to their encounter. Eventually, Red discloses her past. She was part of Hue Troop, heroes from 301X that were guided by Ren Bo through the Prism Crystal that fell to earth in a meteor a long time ago. Red laments that she accidentally broke the crystal and is now on the run from her own team. Enid is astounded by Red's backstory and tells her how "incredible" she is. Red angrily disagrees. She expresses her frustrations with Hue Troop's rigid life and reveals that she has been following Enid's social media stream. Red discloses that she has long admired Enid for her independence and individuality, that she never "had the nerve" to comment on her feed, and that she always wanted to "hang out with the coolest person in 201X" before getting dragged back to the future. They are suddenly interrupted by the reappearance of Hue Troop. Red hesitates to confront them but Enid reassures her with a hand to her back and a smile. Red and Enid battle Hue Troop until a meteor suddenly appears in the sky. Red and Enid realize that this is the same meteor that brought the Prism Crystal. Everyone runs for cover and the meteor impacts. All are blasted off their feet but Red sees the crystal and snatches it. Red gives the crystal to Hue Troop and reconciles with them. They invite her to rejoin them and return to 301X. Red tells them that it's because of Enid that she came to realize many of her mistakes and that she'll stay in 201X because "it's pretty cool". Hue Troop returns to the future as Yellow Technique remarks that "Red's changed". Enid and Red carry on with their cruise. Afterwards, Enid and Red Action form a friendship with each other. Enid arrives along with Red Action, who says that the changes in the van were good, but it was still a simple van. Rad indignantly retorts that her tank from the future made her look like a sailor. After Red lost the race to Rad, Enid and Red went to hang out with each other.Hope This Flies (151) Moments Plaza Prom * Red bobs her head to Enid's music. Fanon This ship is one of the most popular ships of the fandom. It's also one of the most popular LGBTQ ships as well. It's also the second most popular Enid ship between Enid and a character, with the number one Enid ship being Elonid. As of now, the ship is only canon on Enid's side, as Enid is the one who shows a romantic love interest in Red Action. Another way the ship could be canon in the future is that Enid is confirmed to be bisexual and Red Action is confirmed to be a lesbian, as it was confirmed in Fall 2018 on Reddit by Ian Jones-Quarty (the creator of OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes). On AO3, Rednid is the most written ship for both Enid and Red Action. It is also the second most written ship in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Red Action/Enid tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANT ART : Gallery Rednid_bodega.png Rednid_interacts.png Rednid_laughing.png Rednid_fist_bump.png Notes and references Navigation